


Catharsis

by Maraculate



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Concerts, F/M, It doesn't stay secret for long, Jeremy had a bad time in high school, Light Angst, M/M, No Squip Squad, School Reunion, Secret Relationship, So did Michael, famous!michael - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraculate/pseuds/Maraculate
Summary: At the high school reunion, Jenna thinks that she, Brooke, and Chloe were at the top of the food chain still since they all had careers with Chloe as a doctor, Brooke as a model, and herself as a lawyer.That was until after the concert where she saw famous popstar Michael Mell with...Jeremy?





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat based off of 'Fleeting Fame' by me!

“Hey, who do you think has died in our grade?” Chloe asked. 

 

“Maybe… Connor?” Jenna trailed off.

 

“Nah, he’s dating some kid named Evan. He’s a semi-famous writer,” Brooke murmured.

 

“Jeremy Heere?” Chloe shrugged. “I remember that loser from high school. He was really perverted.”

 

Brooke frowned. She texted Jeremy a bit after high school ended. She met up with him for coffee every so often where she apologized profusely for how much of a typical-blonde-dumbass-bitch she was to him. Each time, he would flash an awkward grin and say that he was okay.

 

“I don’t… I don’t remember,” Brooke decided. Even ten years after high school was over, Brooke found herself in fear of Chloe. She hadn’t seen her brunette friend in three years. Brooke was currently working as a full-time model at Victoria’s Secret, so she expected to get a few ogles from their peers at the reunion.

 

“I think we’ll be some of the most successful people there, honestly. I’ve kept up with everyone and so far, no one has died, but no has done anything particularly outstanding,” Jenna said. “I’m not even trying to be mean. Chloe is a pediatrician which I still don’t know how that happened, Brooke’s a model, and I’m a lawyer, like-” she fixed up her glasses. “I think we’re good. Oh, wait, I did hear that Jake made it into the NBA.”

 

“Ugh, Jake. I’ve been over him for so long,” Chloe said although she was still single despite her bisexualness.

 

“Yeah, I know. Rich is a firefighter, I heard. Kind of ironic, huh?” Brooke piped up.

 

“Oh my God, that’s funny as fuck,” Chloe snickered.

 

“I think it’s like a redemption arc in a show,” Broke countered gently. She really tried hard to grow out of the snobby preppy girl stereotype. Chloe and even Jenna seemed to be trying to pull her back in.

 

“Oh, wait, I forgot. The play girl… uh… Shit… Christian!” Jenna shouted. “She went into a few broadway shows.”

 

“Christine Canigula?” Brooke tilted her head. Jeremy brought up how he tried dating Christine for a while, but she identified as playsexual only, in his words. He also mentioned a really hot guy and Brooke wanted to be introduced.

 

_ “Will you bring him to the reunion?” Broke asked. This was about three months ago. _

 

_ “He’s very busy. I’m not sure he’ll make an entrance, but he works hard at what he does and I’m happy with him. He makes me feel special.” _

 

_ “Aw, Jeremy. I'm so-” _

 

_ “Brooke, I’ve forgiven you a million times. You’re good. You and Christine are the only goods in my book. Thank you for, frankly, growing up,” Jeremy chuckled. _

 

_ “Hey, Jeremy. I had to. I can’t be a shallow teen forever, right? It’s not a sexy personality trait,” Brooke told him. _

 

_ “And I can’t be an angsty shy guy. Nice seeing you again, Brooke. Your clothes are awesome, too.” _

 

_ Brooke looked down at her jean jacket, black crop top, and slightly torn skin-tight black pants. It was a bit trashy, but she was trying hard to be uglier than usual because it was her form of ‘casual’ for some reason. “Thanks, Jeremy.” It was still a nice compliment. At least Jeremy was a gentleman. _

 

Actually, you know what, Brooke was going to ask Jeremy out on a date if he was broken up with that guy. They seemed really happy, so she doubted it, but she wouldn’t mind dating him.

 

“Brooke? You coming?” Chloe asked. Brooke decided to put her hair into twin drills while still letting it fall to her back. She wore a dark yellow dress with a gilded embroidered wave on the back. Jenna wore a similar-ish dress that was purple. It really fit went with her paleness, actually. Chloe’s hair was shiny and she had a royal blue dress on. It was almost like a ballgown with a smaller bottom, but Chloe worked it.

 

“You ready to be the most stunning people there?” Jenna asked. She had gotten a lot more confidence in the past decade.

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Brooke said. 

 

And they were. A lot of people cozied up to Brooke, but she looked for Jeremy. He was sitting in a corner drinking a cup of beer (there was no way that punch wasn’t spiked) and was also on the phone.

 

“I’m going to mingle. I think I’ve gotten cat-called enough for… fifteen minutes.” Brooke rolled her eyes. She went over to Jeremy and sat down next to him.

 

“Hey, Jerry,” Brooke grinned. Jeremy hung up and pulled her into a quick hug.

 

“Hey. You look fantastic. It’s nice seeing you again,” Jeremy replied.

 

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short. You make the black suit-vest thing work with the blue. And you really cleaned up. You got rid of the beard,” Brooke noticed. “Wait, are you wearing makeup?”

 

“Ah, you caught me.” Jeremy shrunk into himself just a bit.

 

“No, no, no, no! You look really cool. This looks professional, though. Like… better than anything the people down at Victoria’s Secret could do. I almost missed it myself,” Brooke stared at his face.

 

“My boyfriend. He knows a few guys,” Jeremy mentioned.

 

“You never even told me his name. How long have you guys been going at it?” Brooke wondered. Jeremy gulped and widened his eyes. “No, not like that!” She scoffed. 

 

“About four months. We’re kind of a secret, though. I’m not sure if he wants me to tell people who he is,” Jeremy vaguely explained.

 

“Okay, now I’m curious. Is he a mafia boss?” Brooke gasped.

 

“No, no! It’s nothing like that. It’s just that Michael is… great. But I understand his position. He couldn’t come tonight,” Jeremy sighed.

 

“Aw, that’s too bad. You promise to introduce me one day, right?” Brooke sighed.

 

“I promise. Not tonight, I guess. Now, go have fun. People are looking at us, and they’ll probably bother you about talking to a loser like me,” Jeremy murmured.

 

“You are not a loser. If you were a loser, you would be trying to see through my clothes like most of the guys here,” Brooke whispered. “You’re a cool guy, Jeremy. I promise. I like talking to cool guys.”

 

“Thanks, Brooke. I wish I always had someone like you in my life,” Jeremy said. Brooke’s heart lowkey melted. Jeremy was soft and pure and she loved him so much ohmygod.

 

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” Brooke nodded vigorously. Jeremy just got promoted to good friend and possible partner to the little brother she wanted forever.

 

“Hey, I heard that we were going to have a band here. Oh, hey Mr. Reyes!” Chloe waved. She actually liked him, so Brooke chuckled as she watched her old best friend run over to him in heels. She wasn’t the nicest person, especially to Jeremy, but they were once hashtag besties. That history meant something.

 

“Why were you hanging with Jeremy? Unless it was to get the attention off you,” Jenna asked.

 

“Oh, Jenna. Why are you so childish? Jeremy isn’t a bad guy.”

 

“He was honestly a loser. He’s a small-time actor with one role in an off-broadway show. As an extra. Heathers, I think,” Jenna said.

 

“That’s not really fair. Maybe he just hasn’t gotten his break. Leave him alone. He’s nice,” Brooke said.

 

“Whatever.”

 

Brooke turned back and saw Christine. She didn’t really know her, but Christine was known for being nice. Then again, they seemed to be deeply invested in some conversation, so Brooke let them be.

 

At least, that was what she thought until Dustin Kropp tugged on her arm and cupped her ass. She splashed wine in his face and when he slapped her, she slapped him back harder. Fuck him, she got some muscles. Being a model didn’t make her a frail bitch, after all!

 

At least he got kicked out.

 

“Um, Brooke?” Jeremy tapped her shoulder. She spun around, ready to stab someone, but then she saw Jeremy’s nervous form shift from side-to-side.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?"

 

“Well, first of all, sorry about Dustin. He was always a jerk. And, second of all, it turns out my boyfriend will make it,” he smiled sheepishly.

 

“That’s great! When will he be here? Heh, Heere,” Brooke snorted. Jeremy gingerly took her hand and led him to the front row where they set up seats. 

 

“You saving a spot for him?” Brooke pointed to Jeremy’s hand on the seat.

 

“It’s Christine’s. He’ll be here during the concert, but he’ll be standing. He likes standing. He’s weird,” Jeremy rambled.

 

Brooke stuck a fork full of chicken salad into her mouth and took a large sip of water. “You’re so lucky. I wish I wasn’t single. I haven’t met the right guy or girl, though.”

 

“I’m sure she’s out there. Perhaps not Chloe, however,” Jeremy grimaced.

 

“I know she was awful to you. Is, actually. But we’ve got history, and honestly, Chloe scares me a bit,” Brooke confessed.

 

“She scared me more,” Jeremy bitterly replied. Brooke put an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Hey, Jeremy. Hi, Brooke,” Christine waved.

 

“Hi, Christine,” they both said.

 

“Is Jeremy brooding about the past again? I recognize that look,” Christine rolled her eyes.

 

“He is. Hey, I’m sorry about being a bitch in high school and pretty much ruining the play Junior year,” Brooke said.

 

“Water under the bridge. At least you apologized, right? That’s more than what some other people have done. AKA, nothing!” Christine said behind a tight-lipped smile.

 

“Oh…”

 

“Now, thanks to a special someone here tonight, we will have the band playing! Would you all please give it up for Michael Mell, Joe Iconis, and Joe Tracz!”

 

“What the fuck?” Brooke widened her eyes. “Michael Mell is here?  _ The  _ Michael Mell? Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, I’m such a huge fan!”

 

Christine smirked at him and Jeremy hushed her to be quiet.

 

“This goes out to a very special someone tonight. Someone who I’ve held close to my heart for nearly… four months? He’s a great man, and I’m honored to be playing at his reunion. I love you, dude. Player two,” Michael said. “Okay, let’s start with Clairvoyant by The Story So Far!”

 

Jeremy smiled like a dope the entire performance. Michael ended up playing six songs besides Clairvoyant: I Love Play Rehearsal (Christine got a kick out of that), Two Player Game, Michael in the Bathroom (Brooke would deny crying), Where Do The Lonely Souls Go?, The Answer, and I Wanna Dance With Somebody. 

 

Michael Mell was a famous pop singer who wrote eccentric songs and did covers of more lesser-known bands. He was a very emotional singer, and was easily one of Brooke’s favorite artists of all time.

 

“Thank you all, and congratulations to the class of 2018! Of course, I’ll give out autographs and such, but only one each! I don’t want to break my hand!” Michael huffed. The crowd laughed and rushed to get in a line.

 

“Come on, Jeremy! We should get in line!” Brooke demanded.

 

“Hey, Brooke. Do you trust me? Wait in the back with me,” Jeremy murmured. Christine was trying so hard not to laugh which didn’t get unnoticed by Brooke.

 

“Okay, but if this is a prank, I will devour your arms,” Brooke said.

 

Thirty minutes and another cup of wine later, Brooke was right behind Jeremy. The popstar lit up and didn’t sign Jeremy’s arm or anything like that.

 

Brooke watched Michael Mell  _ kiss _ Jeremy.

 

“Wha… Wha-wha-wha-wha-what!” Brooke screeched. 

 

“Meet my boyfriend, Brooke. Michael, this is the nice girl I told you about. She is a huge fan of you.” Jeremy took Michael’s hand.

 

“Hi~ Brooke. I recognize you from those Victoria’s Secret magazines,” his voice was a bit croaky, but in a cute way.

 

“Jeremy Heere. Did you seriously not tell me you’re dating a popstar? I feel betrayed.”

 

“How about I follow you on Instagram and take a group photo with you, Jeremy, and Christine?” Michael suggested.

 

“Jeremy, I forgive you completely. I’m adopting you as my little brother, too. So now, Michael has to come to my family dinners,” Brooke said in the same sharp tone.

 

“I’ll hold you to that. Jeremy’s dad can’t cook, as much as I love him,” Michael cackled. Jeremy shut him up with a kiss.

 

“Everyone is really jealous… you’re like Sondheims among Floyd Mutruxes!” Christine realized.

 

“Uh-oh, I see Madeline getting really angry. Watch, she’s about to cozy up to Jeremy,” Brooke giggled.

 

“Hey, Jeremy!” Madeline waved at him. 

 

“Oh my God, this is happening,” Jeremy murmured under his breath. Madeline fucking hated him in high school. He wasn’t about to mince words with that one.

 

“I’ll let you guys ‘catch up’, I guess.” Brooke pretended to gag herself when Madeline wasn’t looking. Christine stepped aside, too. 

 

“Hi, Madeline,” Jeremy said with an anxious grin. Michael rested his chin on Jeremy’s head and kissed his head a few times. That made Jeremy’s racing heart calm down significantly. Right now, he was a twenty eight year old man with a caring boyfriend and he wasn’t in high school anymore. No one could hurt him.

 

“Aren’t you going to tell Michael about how we’re good friends?” She shrugged.

 

She wasn’t even trying to be subtle about that threat! Jeremy wanted to laugh, but he decided to keep it up. He had already told Michael about his high school experience and they bonded over their shitty high schools. Michael had a panic attack in the bathroom and nearly killed himself and Jeremy nearly overdosed. That ended with a lots of tears and hugs. 

 

“Oh, right. This is my great friend, Madeline Ceres,” Jeremy introduced Michael. “Easily the best person I’ve ever met. You want to know what we did in high school? You know what, you tell him Madeline!”

 

“Oh, well, we had a lot of good times like at prom!” Madeline suggested.

 

Ah, prom. That time when people nominated Jeremy and Madeline as a joke. Then, she stepped on his toes during the dance and spit in his face at the end. Good times, good times.

 

“Right, prom. Unforgettable,” Jeremy explained. “What else?”

 

“The Halloween party Junior year?”

 

Oh, of course! The time when Madeline spiked his drink and locked him in a room with Chloe where she nearly raped him! In fairness, she was wasted as shit. At least she had the decency to apologize a few days later. 

 

Yeah, that was probably the only remotely nice thing Chloe had ever said to him. It was more than he expected from her, though, so he just blamed Madeline for it.

 

He also only got out because of Jake smashing his window open and drunkenly trying to punch Jeremy’s face in.

 

“When we all did ecstasy at the school play?” Madeline giggled like a moron.

 

She meant when all the popular kids did ecstasy. At least it wore off around Act 2 and it didn’t completely ruin the play.

 

“Yeah, we were great friends. She’s just forgetting the friendly teasing we had!” Jeremy threw his arms up and let them fall.

 

“Friendly teasing?” Madeline tilted her head.

 

“Yeah, like when you spread rumors about my gayness which was totally ture, like when you spilled pig’s blood on me and made me wish I was Carrie, like when you nearly drove me to suicide, like when you made my life Hell, and like when you nearly got me raped. Wow, Madeline, did I say all that? Geeky, loser Jeremy? The guy who never had a backbone? I’m… I’m so sorry,” Jeremy sighed. “I don’t know what got into me, really. Between the verbal abuse, the guys you paid to beat me up, and just how miserable of a person you were then and now, I guess it’s just because I was a geeky pervert who got off to your voice, isn’t that right?” He only got louder as his rant went on.

 

Michael tightened his hold around Jeremy and glared silently at Madeline.

 

“I don’t know why this is such a catharsis for me. Really, how could I say that to my  _ bff  _ Madeline Ceres! Well, guess what, bitch? I’m dating the most lovely man I’ve ever met and bonded with him over my angsty teenage bullshit that you caused. So, really, I should be thanking you. You’ve changed my life-”

 

“You’ve made your point,” she interrupted.

 

“No, I really haven’t,” Jeremy chuckled sardonically. “Fuck you. You can lick my cunt all you want, but I don’t think I’ll ever stop hating you.” Jeremy suddenly held up his hands in surprise. “Oh, woah, did  _ I _ say all that? Oh, Madeline, honey. How could I be so mean? Your face is so ang-wy, too! Honestly, I could stand here and patronize you all night, but that wouldn’t compare to the years of horse shit you flung my way. Also, the literal horse shit you had Rich throw at me one time. Still remember all that. So, goodbye!”

 

“You-”

 

“Goodbye!” Jeremy shouted.

 

“J-”   
  


“Goodbye!” He repeated. “Bye, bitch, get the fuck out of my face, bye!” Jeremy gave her double middle fingers for good measure.

 

She stomped off. Well, more like silently stepped away. Jeremy turned back to Michael with a wild grin on his face.

 

“You went off,” Michael whispered.

 

“I fucking went off.”

 

“That was awesome.”

 

“You sure? I feel kind of embarrassed now.”

 

“Don’t be. That was so cool.” Michael pulled him into a quick kiss.

 

“Jeez, Jeremy. That was more epic than Despacito Two,” Christine said.

 

“Christine likes memes?” Michael’s jaw dropped a little.

 

“Outdated ones. She’s about a decade behind,” Jeremy said.

 

“Okay, at least I’m trying.”

 

“Jeremy, that was the coolest thing ever. I think she’s actually telling the teachers on you,” Brooke pointed.

 

“Is she serious? God, what a bitch. I’m so sorry you had to deal with that, Jeremy,” Michael said.

 

Jeremy whispered something in his ear. He nodded with sweet understanding. 

 

“Can I ask about what you said?” Brooke asked.

 

“It’s a mantra for us. I tell him that I’m safe with my player one and he tells me that he can’t win without his player two.” Jeremy turned away and looked down as he said that. “A bit weird, right?”

 

“It’s actually really cute. I just want to be in a relationship right now, honestly. Get me a man like Jeremy,” Brooke hunched over. “Michael works, too.” The popstar made a noise of indignation while Jeremy laughed and pointed at him.

 

“Aw, I can’t relate!” Christine patted her back.

 

“You want to get out of here, Jere? Or do you want to bump bussies under a disco ball?” Michael started rocking him.

 

“I don’t like getting stared at. I’ve been ignoring it until now, but everyone is already watching us. With their phones.”

 

“My Twitter is blowing up. I turned my phone on for five fucking seconds and it was like a vibrator,” Michael groaned.

 

Jeremy turned to him with a questioning expression on his face.

 

“No, Jeremy. I refuse to clean my phone after sex.”

 

“Aw.”

 

“I will pummel you into the mattress tonight. Like a celebration of coming out even though I already admitted on Ellen to being gay.” Michael leaned down to his ear.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Jeremy,” Michael promised.

 

“Stop, my powers are weakening. Every time I see a romantic relationship, the play-force weakens within me!” Christine pretended to have stomach pain.

 

“Oh, let them have fun. Also, we need that group picture. I call being in the middle!” Brooke demanded.

 

They had Mr. Reyes take the picture and Christine stood in the front middle. Brooke was in the back middle with Jeremy and Michael flashing peace signs on both sides.

 

All of them had bright smiles. But Jeremy and Michael were the most happy out of them.

 

They were just kidding. Brooke was the happiest since she never believed that she would be friends with such a famous yet awesome guy like Michael.

 

“You better marry Jeremy because I want you at my house,” Brooke warned him. They stepped outside as the party winded down.

 

“If he’ll let me. I want us to spend more time together as boyfriends before we become husbands,” Michael winked.

 

“You two are making me feel so awkward…” Jeremy huffed. Brooke ruffled his hair and gave him a hug goodbye. Christine just high-fived him so hard that their hands hurt before she left, too.

 

“Want to go cuddle at my place with the off-chance of me fucking you until you pass out?” Michael suggested.

 

“Well, excuse me for getting tired after sex! You were so scared of having sex our first time that I rode you. You probably just did it to make me do all the work,” Jeremy accused.

 

“The idea did come up after we had sex, but I really didn’t want to hurt you. It was my first.”

 

“Mine, too. It was a good first. I still remember dying laughing while sitting on your dick when you said that you were scared of me getting pregnant. That’s a sentence I never want to repeat again,” Jeremy said.

 

“You think guys can get pregnant if you try hard enough?”

 

“Unless I somehow grow a uterus, sorry. It’s either a dick or an ax wound.”

 

“Can you not say vagina?”

 

“Bagina.”

 

“Eh, close enough. Love you, Jere.”

 

“Love you too, babe. By the way, you sure we can’t try using your phone as a vibrator?”

 

“Jeremy, you sure you can’t add that to your list of sentences to never say again?” Michael asked back.

 

He shrugged and rolled his shoulders. “I dunno. By the way, thanks for coming tonight. It was a really nice surprise,” Jeremy said. 

 

“I always wanted to stick it to a bunch of stuck up people at a high school reunion. I couldn’t take my eyes off your face during that concert. You looked so happy,” Michael quickly grabbed his ass. Jeremy took his hand off gently and kissed the top of his palm.

 

“As cheesy as it sounds, you make me happy. You don’t have to be a singer to do that,” Jeremy promised.

 

“I love you.” He stared at the shorter and lankier adult with heart eyes.

 

“Love you, too. Now, about the phone-” Jeremy started.

 

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> My head-cannon is that Brooke loves Jeremy and Michael and wants to protect them forever.
> 
> Also I love making Madeline an irredeemable bitch.


End file.
